


Destination To Fate.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Birthday Gift Fic, M/M, Romance, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9967700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: A birthday gift fic for Cyna-san based from an old twitter conversation.What would Aoba do if nature strike?





	

 

 

Aoba was on his way to the new year party hosted by Mizuki. It’s 11.30pm now and he thought the train he boarded would be deserted at this hour. He couldn’t be anymore wrong as the wobbly vehicle was jammed pack with other party goers.

 

 

What made him stood out from the crowd was his attire. It earned him giggles and curious looks from the ladies in the train. Aoba was dressed in his Chiral Café attire, his hair up in a ponytail and a pair of glasses perched on his nose. Hardly covering his blush as he self consciously held onto his bag. He wished Ren could come along with him but the puppy was never fond of Kou. Alone and at the center of attention, Aoba felt out of place and started to regret agreeing to Koujaku’s and Mizuki’s brilliant idea of dressing up for the party.

 

 

Worse, Aoba began to feel sticky and hot in his costume of tight necktie and pristine gloves. He didn’t have any wild costume to try on nor was he fond of make up so he donned his other part time job’s uniform. Going for a butler look but due to his short height and thin body, he looked more like an awkward bellboy.

 

 

“Hee hee.”

 

 

Again, Aoba heard an excited giggle from the ladies when he unbuttoned the first button of his costume. The youth wasn’t aware that the looks he received were hungry looks of a pack of tigresses. They would have come closer to chat up with Aoba if it weren’t for the crowded premise. Plus, there’s one menacing looking pole that stood before Aoba.

 

 

“Ah… this ride feels like it’ll take forever to reach the destination.”

 

 

Aoba grumbled, checking his watch he tried to steady himself.

 

 

Then something strange happened where the wobbly vehicle began to rock harder and soon the water bottles spilled and some dropped their packages due to the intense shaking!

 

 

“What the… That’s strange, I know when this train makes a fast turn at the corner but this one is too--- woah!!”

 

 

The train began to rocked so hard it almost wobble left and right!

 

 

“Gyaah!!”

 

 

Suddenly the train screeched into a halt and the strong impact caused him to catapult forward!

 

 

“Oof!”

 

 

Aoba would have gotten a broken nose if it weren’t for someone in front who caught his fall!

 

 

“T-thanks…”

 

 

Aoba mentally sighed a relief that a guy broke his fall instead of embarrassingly landed his face on some girl’s boobs like a cliché manga scene. And somehow this dude… he smelled pretty nice. Yummy even.

 

 

The guy merely grunted in reply and before Aoba could look up to see his savior, the rumbling rocked the train so hard that the lights began to flicker like crazy!!

 

 

And then everything was bathed in darkness!

 

 

“Kyaaaah!!”

 

 

“What is going on?!”

 

 

“Ah!! Don’t pushed! Ouch!”

 

 

The commuters in the cramped, shaking space began to panic! Girls screamed and some fell over another as the sea of people tried to blindly reach the escape exit but unable to! It was chaotic and noisy if this went on!

 

 

The radio crackled and some muffled voices from the driver’s room could be heard but it wasn’t clear what he said. The old radio was faulty and it stopped to a dead silence after a crackling noise like someone cut off the line.

 

 

“What did he say?”

 

 

“I can’t hear! Waaah! It’s shaking harder! What the hell is wrong with this train!”

 

 

“Are we under attack?!”

 

 

“No way I think it’s just a faulty wheel!”

 

 

“How can it be about a broken train wheel when we’re shaking so much like this!??”

 

 

More people became agitated and some began to argue in the dark!

 

 

Aoba was still on his knees and he should seriously get up or risk getting stomped by frightened passengers. The youth reached for anything he could grab hold to hoist himself up within the darkness.

 

 

His hands felt around muscular, broad shoulders and a strong jaw. Not shaved and the long hair felt nice….

 

 

“Eeek!”

 

 

“Ow! Don’t push you idiot!”

 

 

“The train isn’t moving and the door won’t open!”

 

 

“Does that mean we can’t escape??”

 

 

“What is going on?!”

 

 

“Aaaahhhh!”

 

 

Suddenly someone fell onto Aoba’s back which squished him into the yummy smelling guy in front of him!

 

 

“S-sorry…”

 

 

By now Aoba was practically clinging onto him like a damsel in distress. Heat immediately crossed Aoba’s cheeks in embarrassment although he appreciated feeling the strong muscles from underneath the soft cotton shirt.

 

 

“Sorry again.”

 

 

Aoba stuttered. Trying to get a firm footing on the rumbling floor or stop clinging onto Mr.Smell Good. An arm wrapped around Aoba’s slender waist.

 

 

“Stay.”

 

He commanded to Aoba like a trained leader of a pack. The deep voice was quite captivating that Aoba immediately obeyed.

 

 

In the darkness and chaotic mass of panic, the guy began to speak with a loud voice. Loud enough for everyone to hear.

 

 

“THIS IS AN EARTHQUAKE! I REPEAT, THIS IS AN EARTHQUAKE AND EVERYONE STAY PUT!”

 

 

Immediately the people quieted down when they heard the calm and commanding voice.

 

 

“HOLD ONTO ANY BARS OR STRAP NEAR YOU. OR CROUCH DOWN AND USE YOUR BAG TO COVER YOUR HEAD!”

 

 

He repeated the instruction again and even though no one saw who the speaker was, immediately all obeyed his commands.

 

 

Aoba didn’t have to feel his way to find a handlebar or anything as the commander held him close protectively. He blushed again when he felt the same arm around his waist, it felt… nice. It wasn’t like the perverts who eyed him as some girl to grope on. This must be how it felt to be under the care of an officer. 

 

Abandoned by his parents, Aoba never relied on anyone to take care of him. He protected granny and fought against punks in the past. Aoba was a loving and caring person that even doted on his pet puppy. So it’s quite a shock for the youth when he’s in the role of being protected. 

 

It felt... nice. Really nice.

 

 

As instructed, everyone held still for another several more minutes.

 

 

Midorijima seldom experienced earthquakes this long. Aoba only heard about it from his granny. Although not massively destructive to the point of ruining buildings but the quakes did last for almost 40 minutes or more. The one she experienced was nearly 25 years ago. Most of the youngsters in the train never experienced such quakes hence why they panicked instead of following safe procedures to take cover from any fallen objects or harm.

 

 

Aoba wondered about their commander who gave smooth orders like a trained captain. If only the quake will stop and electricity comes back, Aoba was more curious about seeing his face then being late for the new year party.

 

 

The rumbling and shaking finally receded to just a small tremor and in the ended everything became silent and calm.

 

 

The lights flickered on and everyone sighed a relief. Although a few of the passengers were sobbing from fright. Thankfully no one was fatally injured other than bruised shoulders and elbows during the struggle in the darkness.

 

 

Aoba blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light and looked up.

 

 

He gulped when he saw a foreigner with sun kissed skin glared down at him. His big palms went up to clutch onto Aoba’s shoulders firmly.

 

 

“Oi…”

 

 

Aoba jumped a bit, “s-sorry! I’ll let go now, I must be heavy!”

 

 

He felt embarrassed for hugging onto the attractive foreigner like a scared, baby panda. He must be very annoyed and disgusted! Not wanting to invite anymore of his wrath and began to untangle himself, the older man stopped him by catching Aoba’s wrist.

 

 

“Wait. Don’t move yet.”

 

 

He ordered though it came out soft and a bit… pleading?

 

 

Aoba grew concerned, “what’s the matter?”

 

 

The adult shook his head and squinted harder at Aoba’s face, “I dropped my glasses during the quake. Can you help me search for it?”

 

 

Aoba blinked, now understanding it wasn’t an angry glare he received from the commander! Relief and trying to hold back his smile, Aoba happily oblige and bent down to peek under chairs to find the spectacles.

 

 

“Ah! Found it!”

 

 

Aoba stretched and grabbed the glasses before depositing it into the man’s large palms.

 

 

“Here it is, sorry it’s a little dusty. At least it didn’t get stepped on or cracked when it fell down.”

 

 

The adult relaxed his big body when he finally got back his important glasses. Once on his nose and adjusting his sight to the scenery, the guy turned to look down at Aoba who’s still kneeling in front of him. He widened his eyes and then gave Aoba another look from head to bottom. So, this was the youth with a nice voice and smelled like the wind.

 

 

“Thank you.” He belatedly expressed his gratitude. Surprised that rarely he’d be tongue tied in front of an attractive boy, “are you… a butler cosplayer?”

 

 

Aoba blushed hard, belatedly remembering his costume and shook his head, “no! no! This is my work uniform. I’m a staff member of a café called Chiral Café.”

 

 

The older man smiled and Aoba swore his heart stopped beating.

 

 

“Well then…”

 

 

The guy began to get ready to leave but Aoba acted and grabbed onto his arm like a baby panda again!

 

 

“W-wait! I… um… I wanted to thank you for just now. I mean, wow, thanks to your quick thinking everyone calmed down and braced for the quake.”

 

 

Aoba grinned with a small blush.

 

 

And the foreigner stared again. Entranced.

 

 

“It’s natural for me to act swiftly. We don’t want unnecessary casualties. That’s how firefighters work.”

 

 

Aoba looked up at him with awe, “wow… you’re a firefighter?”

 

 

The guy nodded. Sure, he’s not in uniform now but emergency situations don’t wait for anyone. Especially when you’re a helpless young boy witnessing your village and beloved forest burnt down by a massive fire. None were spared, not even the animals nor the people…

 

 

Thankfully just now he didn’t have to break windows and lead the people out to safety. That’s why he kept holding onto the youth in case the worse happen, he could always use his own body to protect him.

 

 

“Once again, thank you for finding my glasses.”

 

 

Aoba cocked his head to the side, wondering why his savior went quiet. Then he got an idea! The youth still held onto the fireman’s arm like a child.

 

 

“I’m actually on my way to a party hosted by my friend. Though after the earthquake just now, I wonder if Mizuki and the others are alright.”

 

 

He checked his coil and the phone signal was not within range. But at least the train began to move again at a slower speed. Depositing the passengers to the nearest station.

 

 

The tall guy watched Aoba’s flustered cheeks, the messed up blue strands of hair and the lovely scent of his hometown forest. Like the blue wind.

 

 

“A… party?”

 

 

Aoba nodded and brushed back a lock of hair behind his ear.

 

 

The fighter’s eyes followed the movement, his stoic expression betray nothing of his… immense interest.

 

 

“Y-yeah. To be honest I almost didn’t want to go but Mizuki’s a pal and… well, are you free tonight?”

 

 

The youth didn’t realize how his words sounded like a casual pick up line.

 

“Why do you asked?”

 

 

“Well… if you’re not busy, would you like to come with me to the party? I can assure you that my friend makes the best drinks and cocktails! That is if none of his cocktail glasses fell over and crashed. Plus… I haven’t thanked you for saving my fall.”

 

 

The officer stared at Aoba again, he seemed to be more interested in hearing Aoba’s voice than going to an unknown party. He always valued the peace and quiet when he read books. But then again when was the last time he joined a gathering of people and relax?

 

 

Perhaps never in several years.

 

 

“You don’t need to thank me. It’s your friend’s party and I’m a stranger. He might not be happy with unwanted guests.”, he gruffly replied.

 

 

Aoba awkwardly scratched the back of his head, forcing a smile despite his disappointed look.

 

 

“I don’t think my friend will mind. But if you’re not comfortable with it, it’s okay… I can go by myself.”

 

 

That picked the handsome stranger’s attention, “by yourself?”

 

 

“Yeah.” Aoba tried to laugh, “Koujaku with some girl and Mizuki has lots of pals. I was too busy to ask if someone could accompany me.”

 

 

Aoba left out the fact he didn’t have much male or female friends outside work. Plus no one would want to babysit Aoba when he gets easily drunk and out cold.

 

 

The stranger checked his coil of rainbow coloured beads then turned to Aoba. The clock stated it’s past the closing time to his favourite bookstore downtown.

 

 

“….I will come and accompany you.”

 

 

Aoba blinked several times, “r-really? You sure? I mean I don’t want to pressure you or anything…”

 

 

The taller male shook his head and slowly stood up as he held out his hand for Aoba to stand as well. Aoba belatedly realized they’re the only two still sitting on the floor like kids whispering to each other’s ears.

 

 

“It’s fine. I want to go. And even if the party is not to my taste, perhaps we could go elsewhere you’ll recommend? Maybe to your Chiral Café?”

 

 

Look at him, this was by far the most he had talked to another human other than his pet bird!

 

 

Aoba grew excited and didn’t let go of the adult’s hands.

 

 

The touch felt good. Really good.

 

 

“Ahaha unfortunately Chiral Café closed down early for today. But I can recommend other places. Are you new here?”

 

 

“Just moved into my new apartment last month.”

 

 

Aoba was astonished. Midorijima’s old town was pretty small. Foreigners were rare, especially if a hunk like this with deep voice and gentle hands didn’t make people turned their heads.

 

 

“Well then, you’ve met the best guy for the job.” Aoba laughed, “my main job is a delivery boy and I know some pretty good places to snack or a quick lunch when you’re on your break.”

 

 

They chatted some more until their train skidded to a stop at their destination.

 

 

Together they exited the station and walked side by side into the moonlight.

 

 

Everywhere there were police and the medics. Some recognized Mink and went up to him like cadet soldiers. But Aoba saw these guys with rainbow tattoos like street punks instead of firefighters in civilian clothes.

 

 

Thankfully Aoba and his partner passed the ambulance’s test and could go.  Once the coil signal resumed normal above ground, Aoba was relieved to find out Mizuki’s bar only experienced mild tremors during the quake. A few bottles on display got broken but otherwise everyone was okay. The party got postponed until further notice and Mizuki overprotectively want everyone to go home in case another quake will roll over.

 

With that news in mind and a quick call to Koujaku that he’s fine, Aoba turned to the attractive stranger. Relaying the news about the cancelled party.

 

 

“Well seems like we’re on our own. Do you still want to go somewhere with me?”

 

 

“Of course.”

 

 

“Ahh, sorry about my manners, I’m Aoba. What’s yours?”

 

 

Aoba even held out his hand to the new guy for a greeting. The youth was so sunny, welcoming and warm. It was those traits that for once since he arrived to this green country, the adult smiled and gripped Aoba’s hand back.

 

 

“Just call me Mink.”

 

When Aoba learned of his name, he smiled brightly. That beautiful smile caused a warm zing across Mink’s chest. Reminding him of a lost emotion that made him tremendously fond over the young boy.

 

 

Perhaps his decision for a clean break across the sea and settled into a foreign land was a good choice after all.

 

 

*Ding* *Ding* Ding*

 

 

“Oh!”

 

 

Aoba brushed back a strand of hair behind his ear as he turned into the direction of a temple nearby. Ringing the bells that marked the start of the new year.

 

 

“It’s already the new year! How about we visit the temple and say our prayers for the new year ahead? A new beginning for your life here in Midorijima.”

 

 

Mink smiled at Aoba’s innocence. So pure and full of trust.

 

 

“The quake could have been dangerous. When we came out safe, it felt like we were given a second chance of life. Yes, a visit to the temple is quite fitting.”

 

 

Although Mink worshipped a different belief, he would still want to pay respects and gratitude over this fated meeting with Aoba.

 

 

Aoba grinned and nodded, “Well then, I’ll show you a shortcut where we don’t have to queue up with the crowds. So hold onto my hand tight, okay?”

 

 

As if leading a child instead of a grown up twice his size, Aoba began walking with their hands grasped together.

 

“By the way, may I know your phone number?”, Aoba tried to ask casually although he heart beat hard in restrained excitement.

 

 

Mink blinked and with a straight face he answered, “sure, just dial 991 and I’ll be there on the scene.”

 

 

Aoba blinked back then he burst into laughter!

 

 

“Not your work number, silly. I meant your personal Coil line. It’ll be easier to get a hold of you even if I’m not around dangerous fire.”

 

 

Though Aoba can’t promise his temperature won’t rise to high heights whenever he’s around Mr. Hottie here.

 

 

Ignoring their surroundings, the two were happy in their own world as Aoba resume his chatter about his fluffy Allmate and granny’s delicious cooking. Mink didn’t say much but Aoba could tell he listened intently.

 

 

Together they head to the temple to say their prayers.

 

 

It was a turning point in both their life, like the train ride was their destination to a fated meeting. Only time would tell when the two will realize their feelings to each other. As they stay by each other’s side until the end of time.

 

 

\-----

 

 

\-----------------

 

 

\-----------------------------------

 

 

End?

**Author's Note:**

> The conversation went something about how Aoba accidentally hug Mink and thought it's a bear ahaha so this story is loosely based on it with my own version that has firefighter Mink and rescue the train commuters.


End file.
